1. Field of the Technology
This disclosure pertains generally to block partitioning within a video encoder, and more particularly to adaptive partitioning based on image characteristics, and in which the sub-blocks share a bit-budget.
2. Background Discussion
Methods of embedded block coding (EBC) are known, in which image compression provides random access capability, with the image partitioned into small blocks which are each coded independently of other blocks in the image. EBC is particularly well-suited for use with intra-coded digital images. The encoder generates a fixed and predetermined number of bits for each block. During decoding, each image block is also able to be decoded independently of any other image block.
In general, the image is partitioned into one or more blocks, which are encoded using a plurality of quantization factor values, after which a best mode of encoding is determined to generate compressed data, which includes selecting either a particular quantization level of differential pulse code modulation (DPCM), or using pulse code modulation (PCM).
However, these forms of EBC coding do not optimize the image for the given bit budget.
Accordingly, a need exists for an EBC coding system which overcomes the shortcomings of these prior techniques without undue overhead. The present invention fulfills that need and overcomes the shortcomings of prior techniques.